One Step Closer
by Psycho-Barbie16
Summary: I have died everyday waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more. Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything take away, what's standing in front of me. Every breath, Every hour has come to this, One Step Closer. (No I couldn't think of a decent summary, Enjoy lyrics instead)
1. Chapter 1

**Another nagging plot bunny that would not let me rest until I set it free. Again not sure of people still read this section but here I am. Chapters will probably be really short but hopefully you still enjoy.**

* * *

"Isn't this supposed to be the other way around?" Samantha 'Bambi' Daley spoke as she grabbed a bottle of water out of her fridge. "I'm fresh out of college, supposed to be looking for a job and spending the night on your couch?" She concluded as she handed her father the bottle.

"Things never really work out for me the way they're supposed to Bam'." Her father Larry Daley responded sadly.

"Still no luck in the job search?"

"No." Her father answered shortly.

"You have that interview tomorrow? We can hope for the best right?"

"Yeah I guess."

Bambi sighed. "C'mon dad I'm trying to be supportive but you gotta work with me here."

"You think Nicky's ashamed of me?"

Her father's random question threw her. "What? Why would you say that?"

"He didn't tell me about career day."

Bambi sighed. "Maybe he just forgot dad."

"Maybe. Or maybe he just didn't tell me."

"Why would he do that? You're like his hero."

"I don't know!" Larry snapped then backtracked at his daughter's hurt expression. "I'm just gonna' head home Bam'."

"Dad it's late." Bambi cautioned.

"I'll be fine. I'll catch a cab."

"Dad?"

"Thanks for the talk."

"Daddy!" Bambi called behind him as he walked out the door but received no answer.

* * *

"Hey, dad!" Bambi greeted brightly, while on break from her training.

"Hey," The voice of her father responded. "So great news, I got a job."

"Dad that's great! Where is it?"

"It's down at the museum of Natural History."

"Okay?"

"Yeah, I'm the new night guard. Which is cool."

"Hey, it's more than you had before."

"Thanks Bam'." He said sarcastically.

"You know what I mean. Hey look I gotta' get back before coach kills me but I'll call you tomorrow to see how it went okay?"

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"If it's not too much to ask? I mean Don can take him of you don't want to?" Bambi's mother's voice came through the voice questioning whether or not she was able to take her brother to school today.

"Yeah it's no problem mom." Bambi looked at her watch. "Tell Nicky I'll be there in about ten minutes."

"Okay, I have to go but Don will let you in."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

* * *

"Hey Sammie." Don greeted brightly when he opened the door.

"It's Bambi, Don." She sighed. "How are you?"

"I was trying something different." Don defended. "Think it'll stick."

"I doubt it." Bambi said dryly.

"Right." Don awkwardly rocked on his heels. "I'll go get the kid."

"You do that."

"Hey, kid. Ready to hit it?"

"Yeah." Nicky grinned.

"C'mon let's go." Nicky grabbed her hand and they headed to the door. "Don."

* * *

"Can we see if dad's in?" Nicky questioned as they moved past the Museum of Natural History.

Bambi glanced at her watch. "Yeah, but real quick.

They didn't get a chance however as their father came down the steps.

"Hey! Hey, guys," He said surprised to see them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh, mom had to be in court early," Bambi told him,"so I'm taking Nicky here to school." She ruffled his hair then continued. "But he wanted to swing by, see you in the new job."

"It's so awesome that you're working here," Nicky gushed with a smile and Bambi nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Nicky, maybe if we ask nicely dad will give us a look inside huh? A little VIP tour?" Bambi suggested nudging her brother.

Nicky looked excited but Larry had to immediately shoot him down,"You know what? We're pretty slammed this morning. Yeah, but I promise, I'll show you guys around soon, okay? Deal?"

"Deal," Nicky smiled and hugged Larry, Bambi joined him.

"Alright," he squeezed them both.

"Bye, Dad," Nicky said as he pulled away.

"Bye."

"Love you."

"Love you too, buddy."

Bambi took Nick's hand again then together they crossed the road. While Larry watched them jump across the whites on the crosswalk he decided that he needed to give this job another try.

* * *

**I can't believe I didn't use my sign-off in the Jurassic World story, smh how am I?**

**As always let me know what you think and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day Bambi had made her way back to the museum of Natural History, to see first hand how her father was handling the new job.

"Dad!" She shouted out into the museum hearing nothing but her own voice echoing back. "Dad! Where are you?" She threw her purse down on top of the information desk and set out to look for him. "Dad!"

He suddenly came sliding around a corner causing her to shriek. "Samantha!" He said in shock.

"Yeah?" She said clutching her pounding heart. As he rushed over and embraced her picking her up off her feet.

"I thought you were someone else." He said still holding her up and looking around the museum.

"Who else would I be?"

"Uh, no one." He said putting her back on her own two feet. "What are you doing here?"

"Practice was cancelled for the night. So I thought come by and hang out with you."

"Oh well-" He began but Bambi cut him off.

"What's with the duffle?" She asked gesturing to the duffle bag at his feet.

"Oh that, it's just some stuff to take care of the exhibits."

"Beg your pardon?"

"Bam," He looked at his watch and sighed. "If I tell you something, yo promise you won't think I'm crazy?"

"No," She said honestly. "I don't promise that."

He led her over to the information desk and had her sit in the seat and he sat on the desk just in front of her. He then proceeded to tell her of his experiences last night, the museum coming to life, being chased by huns, and a magic tablet that made it all possible. All the while Bambi stared at him in this belief.

"And that's why I brought his duffle with me." He finished the looked at the expression on his daughter's face. "You don't believe me?" She shook her head. "You think I'm crazy?"

"Yeah, I kinda' do. Are you hearing yourself?"

"Samantha, I'm not lying it's true."

"Dad, everything in this museum is dead."

"I thought that too, until last night."

"Dad," She said firmly standing from the seat. "Listen to what you're saying, the dinosaur come to life? It's nothing but bones. A magic tablet? Completely impossible. You sure you're not just a little stressed out?"

"Samantha-"

"No, hey look." She said cutting him off. "I'm gonna' go, get you a cup of coffee, cuz' you're gonna' need it. Okay? I'll be back in a bit. Leave the back door unlocked."

* * *

"He says 'magic tablet', I say ridiculous, he says it's real, I say he's lost it." Bambi muttered angrily to herself as she went around to the museum's back entrance that was left unlocked as per her request. "And they say I'm crazy." She snorted opening the back door.

She moved through the museum and found everything more or less exactly as it had been left. "Dad!" She called out as she moved to the information desk. "I'm back." She set everything down. "I got your coffee, got you a muffin too. You know how you get when you don't eat." She took a sip of her own coffee and glanced around again. "Dad!" She glanced around the seemingly empty museum before doing a double-take at the now empty pedestal in the middle of the entrance. "Dad!" She said slowly approaching. "The dinosaur's gone. Is this some kind of joke, it's not funny!"

She went back to the information desk and found a remote resting on top of it, the kind that normally controlled remote controlled cars, with a rubber band wrapped around it. In the midst of contemplating what could possibly be going on in this museum, the sound of the tiny remote controlled car caught her attention, but not nearly as much as the heavy footfalls that followed it. Bambi glanced up just in time to see the tiny yellow hummer come around the corner with what looked like a bone attached to a string trailing behind it and behind that was what was once the statue of the T-Rex normally on display, but the thing currently chasing after the yellow hummer was certainly no statue and Bambi promptly and loudly screamed before turning and dashing off.

She turned a corner and watched as a green lion passed by her, which was also once a statue followed by a bunch of other exhibits that were walking and talking and well, alive.

She passed by the Neanderthal exhibit and they grunted at her as they tried to work the lighter that her father most likely gave them.

"Hey!" A voice yelled at her.

She jumped. "Hi." She answered shakily to the Easter Island head currently chewing what looked like a large wad of bubble gum.

"You tiny dum-dum."

"What?"

"You tiny dum-dum. I have gum-gum."

"You have gum-gum?" She repeated confused. "Okay? My name isn't tiny dum-dum, it's Bambi and I'm looking for dad, Larry?"

"You mean dum-dum?"

"Sure."

Before he could respond there was the sound of angry yelling coming from behind. "Uh-oh, you in trouble tiny dum-dum. You better run run, from Attila the hun hun."

She turned around and indeed saw Attila the hun followed by this fellow huns all pointing to her and yelling in another language that she couldn't understand and didn't bother to stay and find out either.

* * *

"This isn't real." She said while standing outside the hall of miniature watching the little tiny men fighting all about the room.

Carefully removes her high heels and moved through all the fighting until she got to the other side of the room where she made another mad dash for it.

Finally it seemed as if this part of the museum was mostly empty of the living exhibits and she recognized it as the Egyptian wing.

It seemed as though the jackals were too alive but so far they hadn't moved from their posts as she moved deeper into the tomb.

Once she reached the sarcophagus in the back she rested her arms on the slab of concrete and held her head in her hands.

"I can't take much more of this." She said sighing to herself only to have her heart nearly jump out of her chest for roughly the third time that night as the mummy began screaming from inside his sarcophagus. He sounded absolutely desperate as he shook the entire coffin.

Slowly she kneeled down next to the sarcophagus and looked through the glass containing it and the Pharaoh was shaking it in his attempts to get out.

"Hey!" She shouted trying to get his attention. "Hey!" She said loudly and this time he stopped. "I'm Samantha, all my friends call me Bambi." She looked at the nameplate near the sarcophagus.

"You're Ahkmenrah?" He responded something that she couldn't understand. "I don't speak Egyptian." Bambi whined. This time there was a short bang. "Do you know what's going on here?"

Another bang. "You can't tell me?" She guessed and there was another bang. "I'm sorry, I can't let you out but-" She was cut off by seeing a tan blur through the other side of the coffin. "I have to go. I'll come back to see you soon." She rushed out quickly standing up and tapping the coffin only for the desperate screams to start up once again.

"Hey! Hey!" Bambi called to the man on the horse. "Can you help me?" She demanded. "I'm looking for my father. Larry Daley."

"I know your father, he is the night guard."

"Can you take me to him?"

"Of course, Theodore Roosevelt 26th president of these United States. Climb aboard ma'am" He said holding his hand down. "Take the hand my dear." He clarified.

She took the offered hand and let him pulled her up on the back of his horse. "I'm Samantha, but everyone calls me Bambi."

"Well Samantha, welcome to the Museum of Natural History." He said before taking off.

* * *

When they found Larry he was near the Neanderthal exhibit have a slap fight, with a monkey?

"Good lord, Lawrence." Teddy shouted as he dismounted his horse. "Why are you slapping a monkey?"

"Teddy," Larry complained his voice breaking," this guy's been pushing me, and pushing me and I'm sick of it!"

"Poppycock," Teddy told him,"This little creature is your primate brother. Without him, there's no us." Bambi hopped of the horse and joined them. "Does this young woman belong to you?" Teddy questioned.

"Yeah, that's my daughter. Where have you been?"

"Losing my mind." She answered seriously.

"Are you rabid," Teddy reprimanded pointing to the foam covering his face, he handed Larry a handkerchief. " Wipe that off." Teddy turned to the monkey,"You have to deal with this creature with love and respect," Teddy held out his hand and smiled at the monkey," May I have the keys, dear friend," The little monkey handed him the keys without protest. "Thank you," Teddy told the monkey and handed the keys over, "Lawrence?"

"Well, you know what? You seem to know what you're doing, Teddy," Larry said, "so I'm gonna let you take over, Alright? C'mon Bam'."

"No, no. My dear boy, you can't put up the white flag now," Teddy followed them back towards the entrance. "The museum is on the verge of total anarchy."

"I tried! I came back tonight, didn't l?" Larry snapped.

"Tried," Teddy scoffed,"That was one night. I didn't build the Panama Canal in one day."

"That's great, Teddy, but I'm dealing with the most ridiculous job in history!" Larry shouted as he gathered up his duffle bag.

"Some men are born great, Lawrence "

"Yeah, I know," Larry cut him off, "Others have greatness thrust upon them. You hit me with that chestnut last night. The thing is, not everyone is great. That's the problem. Some of us are just ordinary,"

"No you're not Lawerence. For the love of Gideon stop wallowing in self-pity. Every journey begins with a footstep," Teddy pleaded. "Teach the inhabitants to get along, they wouldn't need to be locked up. Night after night."

"Oh that means a lot coming from a guy who spent the last 50 years spying on a girl he's never even talked to." Larry shot back.

"I was going to make contact." Teddy mumbled. "Lawrence please." Teddy said once again holding out the keys.

"I'm done, alright?" Larry said finally and pulled Bambi behind him as they headed towards the exit. "No Rexy!" he shouted as the T-rex pushed the bone in front of him. "No!"

As they passed the bronze statue he told them something that neither of them could understand because he was speaking Italian then he pointed to the window and they realized what he was trying to say.

Larry walked up to the window with intentions to close it but something outside made him quickly run back and towards the entrance.

"Dad! What's wrong?" Bambi called running after him.

"The caveman is outside!" He shouted as he ran through the revolving doors. She ran behind him wondering what was the problem with that, and saw that just as the sun had risen the caveman turned to dust.

Bambi stood next to her father and stared in shock. "You can't leave."

Larry sighed. "Yeah. I know."

"It's been a long night. I'm gonna' head home, I'll see you later. Okay?"

Larry nodded and went back inside while Bambi went in the other direction.

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**Baby girl, I've told you already your story is currently underway hopefully by the end of the week I'll have First Class finished and ready to be posted.**

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day after Bambi had stayed with Nicky in his room and that was where Larry found them reading one of Nicky's favourite books. "Hey, guys. What's going on?"

Nicky said in a flat tone,"You got fired."

"What are you talking about," Larry asked as he went into the room and sat in-between them. "I didn't get fired."

Bambi explained quickly so Nicky wouldn't have to. "He came to the museum this morning. Saw your boss yelling at you."

"Why didn't you tell me," Larry asked understandingly. "Everything's fine. We just had a little misunderstanding.

"Why?" Nicky questioned as he looked away.

Larry took a breath,"It's hard to explain. I mean, you wouldn't bel-" Larry cut himself off. " You know what? Let me show you!"

Bambi looked at him in shock. "Show me what?" Nicky questioned

"Come to work with me tonight!"

"Larry," Erica stood at the door,"Can I talk to you for a second?"

Larry walked out of the room and Nicky turned to Bambi. "What's going on?"

"I have know idea." She answered him having an idea but not spoiling her father's surprise.

* * *

"Listen," Larry started as we went into the building,"you guys are gonna hang out in the security office till everyone's gone. Then I'm gonna come get you . All right?"

"Okay," They said at the same time.

* * *

"Here you go," Larry said helping Nicky up into the desk,"Best seats in the house!" He added as Bambi joined him.

"What's going on," Nicky asked, slightly nervous.

"If I told you," Larry smiled at him," you'd think I'm crazy. I'm gonna show you," Larry winked and checked his watch.

"What?"

"You'll see in about 20 seconds, okay, you like Tyrannosaurus Rex," Larry rechecked, pointing to Rexy.

"Yeah,"Nick answered hesitantly.

"Yeah? Well, I call him Rexy. And he's about to come to life, Nicholas in...five, four, three, two..." Larry walked over he counted down and when he got to one nothing happened.

"Dad?" Bambi called hesitantly.

"Hang on a sec," Larry said in his kneeling position, holding up one finger,"Say hello to Rexy," he tried again.

"Dad, are you okay," Nicky asked.

"This is weird," he muttered. "Guys! Come on," Larry yelled out,"Sundown," Larry went over to Teddy,"Hey, T.R.," Larry shouted at Teddy,"come on, rise and shine! Buddy, I need you to wake up. Come on, my kid is here. I need you to wake up. Texas? Texas! Come on!" Nicky watched in confusion as he started hitting the poor horse," Texas! Come on! Get on, Texas! Get on, Texas! Get up."

"Just stop, okay," Nicky told him jumping down. Bambi followed suit and grabbed his hand.

"No, Nicky, I'm telling you," Larry said desperately,"there's this tablet, okay? Called the Tablet of Ahkmenrah. Every night-"

"Now there's a tablet, dad?" Nicky interrupted him. "Come on,dad ," Nicky said sadly,"Knock it off."

Larry gave them a look,"Come on," Larry said and led them to the Egypt exhibit. they walked into the tomb and Larry clicked on his flashlight shining it at the wall.

"It's gone." Bambi said.

"What's gone," Nicky asked.

"The tablet," Larry told him looking around and walking further into the exhibit,"I think somebody stole it."

"Yeah, right," Nicky said not believing.

"I'm not kidding, Nicky," Larry told him.

Nicky shook his head at his father's antics and pulled his sister from the exhibit and Larry turned around and saw them gone. "Bambi? Nicky?"

"Hey, guys?" Larry called out as he jogged out of the exhibit. "Where are you going?"

"Home," Nicky told him shortly.

"Wait a minute," Larry told him, grabbing her arm as they stopped at the window on the stairs,"Nicky I'm not lying-" the words died as they spotted shadows in the lower floors. "Come on," Larry pulled them along.

Larry led then to the loading area where they spotted the tablet the he was talking about sitting in a crate.

"You guys shouldn't be here," They jumped when they heard the voice from behind them. Nicky quickly picked up the tablet and turned at their voices.

"Give us the tablet, son," Reginald told Nicky.

"Wait a minute, Nicky," Bambi whispered before he could take a step.

"What are you guys doing," Larry stepped forward and held his hand out in front of Nicky and Bambi.

"We're not gonna hurt you," Gus said and held his arms out,"Give us the tablet!"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, kids," Cecil said with a friendly fake smile. "but your dad doesn't work here. He got fired this morning. Couldn't hack it!"

"Dad," Bambi said hurt,"I thought you said you weren't fired."

"I did. Bam'. They're lying, trying to steal that thing," Larry said. " Turn the middle piece Nicky," Larry said as he motioned to the tablet,"you'll see what I was talking about."

"That is museum property, son. Give it back," Cecil ordered and held out his hand.

"Nicky, trust me," Larry's eyes begged him,"Just turn it."

"Give us the tablet," Cecil shouted.

"Trust me," Larry pleaded one last time. Nicky smiled and reached down and turned the piece. The tablet glowing with power as he settled it in the right place.

They watched in amazement as the light soon faded, and heard the cries of most of the animals coming to life.

"Bam? Nick?" Both of them looked up to Larry," Run. Now."

Bambi pushed Nicky forward and followed after him as they ran.

"Get back here, kid," Gus shouted as he almost grabbed them. But Larry grabbed him from behind.

"Bambi! C'mon run!" Nicky yelled.

"I can't run in these heels." She yelled back as she ran behind Nicky through the museum. "Wait! Wait! Wait!" Bambi called as she slid to a stop outside of one of the exhibits. "That way!" They ran into the exhibit but the egyptian exhibit was a dead end and tried to leave but we're stopped.

Cecil grabbed the tablet form Nicky. "Thank you very much," Cecil said,"We'll take it from here."

"Nicky! Bambi!" Larry ran in but was tripped up by Cecil.

"Just in time, Larry," Cecil chuckled,"We were just locking up."

Gus helped Cecil close the doors and then locked them,"Sleep tight, hotshot," Gus laughed.

"Let's grab everything we can fence. I don't know about you, but I'm planning on a long retirement,"

Larry stood up and ran to the gate,"Teddy," he shouted,"Teddy, if you're out there, I need you, pal!"

Theodore Roosevelt and Tex came riding up,"Someone call my name?"

"Woah," Nicky said, and stared in shock.

"Theodore Roosevelt," Teddy said saluting,"at your service."

"Teddy, can you get us out of here," Larry asked, hoping he could.

"Can't do it, man," Teddy smiled coyly,"This is your moment."

Larry wasn't too happy with that,"Will you save the lectures, please? I'm not you. Okay? I didn't build the Panama Canal, I wasn't president of the United States! I need some help. Come on."

Teddy looked down and took off his glasses,"Actually...I never did any of those things. Teddy Roosevelt did. I was made in a mannequin factory in Poughkeepsie. I never shot a wild beast. I'm not even brave enough to tell that beautiful woman I love her. But you...you gotta finish the job this time. You can't quit. I'm made of wax, Larry. What are you made of?"

As he rode away Larry yelled after him, "Wait! That's all you got for me?"

"That's it," Teddy called to him.

Bambi held Nicky close and shrank back into the gate as the two statues came to life. Larry threw his arms over them both as the statues headed for them."Dad?" Bambi whispered scared.

Larry looked towards the sarcophagus, then it hit him,"That's it," he looked back at Bambi, "Stay close." When she nodded he started to move. "Come on."  
They ran forward. "Duck," he shouted and Bambi screamed as the spears only missed by inches. They ran the last few feet and into the slightly smaller chamber that held the sarcophagus.

Larry pointed behind a pillar,"Nicky-Go over there," Larry jumped the velvet rope and Bambi followed,"Bam help me!"

They both grabbed the cool marble slab and pushed.

With a slam the slab slid off of the golden sarcophagus,"Pull that pin!" Larry ran for the pin on the side we were standing on and Bambi ran around to the other side. She pulled the pin and the lid came flying off. Bambi ran over to Nicky and pressed him close to the pillar while Larry was breathing hard as he tried to be friendly to the mummy of Ahkmenrah,"Hey. Hi. How you doing," The mummy turned to him," Sorry to bother you, but your guys there," he pointed to the Jackal men and started to talk faster,"Your jackal guys? Do you think you could ask them to back off, please? Cuz' we're not trying to hurt you, and I think, they think we are," the jackals went to stab,"Could you possibly do it like now!"

Bambi jumped when the mummy shouted something at them. The statues froze and genuflected to the mummy.

Larry let out a breath of relief,"Thank you," Larry turned to them to make sure they were okay, "Nicky. Bambi," They nodded at him and Larry turned back to the mummy,"Thank you."

The mummy turned to Larry and seemed to glare. Larry backed off and Nicky called out to him, "Dad?"

The mummy started shouting something and Larry pulled them closer to him. The mummy started unwrapping his bandages and they watched in horror waiting to see its face, but when the bandages came off he was pretty normal looking and good looking.

The guy coughed out dust,"You would not believe how stuffy it is in there," he told them in all seriousness with a surprisingly posh English accent.

The guy started looking around the room when Nicky asked him,"How come you speak English?"

"I went to Cambridge University."

"You went to Cambridge?" Bambi asked shocked.

"I was on display in the Egyptology Department," The mummy cleared up he turned to them and straightened up," I am Ahkmenrah, fourth king of the fourth king...ruler of the land of my fathers."

Larry took it in stride and just kinda went with it," Well, I-I am Larry," he paused and added,"...son of Milton, and this is my son, Nick. And my daughter Samantha," They waved shyly at Ahkmenrah,"And we hail from Brooklyn. Well, we do." Larry gestured between him and Bambi. " I mean, he'll come out and stay with me on Wednesdays...and every other weekend," Larry babbled and Ahkmenrah looked slightly confused, "That was the custody agreement that we had."

"Larry, Nick, Samantha, guardians of Brooklyn. I am forever in your debt. Samantha Daley, you have the most exquisite voice my ears have had the pleasure of hearing. And now I get to see the beautiful creature that goes along with it." Ahkmenrah held out his hand and Bambi placed her hand in his which he brought up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Thank you for speaking to me." He said sincerely.

Bambi uncharacteristically giggled at his action and his flattery, Nicky looked at her like she was insane.

"Oh right," she said suddenly realizing what he was talking about. "No problem."

Ahkmenrah smiled softly and they were interrupted by Larry clearing this throat quite loudly.

"That's uh," he said gesturing to their hands that were still joined. "That's my daughter."

Ahkmenrah slowly released her hand and turned to face Larry.

"Now bestow the tablet upon me, so that I may assume command of my kingdom."  
"Oh, yes. Okay, the tablet. I would, Iove to bestow it upon you, but we don't actually, have it."

At Ahkmenrah perplexed look Larry went onto explain what had happened and Ahkmenrah ordered his Jackals to open the cage and they did so by throwing a slab of rock at it.

"Thanks guys." Larry called to the Jackals as they ran out the broken door. "Don't worry I'll look after him.

* * *

_**Ivana Bocanegra: **_**I know darling, it's all very exciting.**

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	4. Chapter 4

They came to a halt at the balcony of the museum so see the entire place in chaos, all of the exhibits fighting each other.

"What is that?" Ahkmenrah questioned hearing the yelling in a different language and looked across to see a bunch of men staring across at Larry and pointing.

"Huns." Larry said straightening up. "I gotta deal with this guy."

Then Larry was running towards the Huns with them behind him and the Huns were running as well still yelling.

Larry approached the leader both of them still yelling. The leader Attila the Hun, said something in his language Larry responded with something but he was just making noise judging by the confused look on Attila face.

Ahkmenrah had stepped forward and said, "Pardon me, Larry. I speak Hun."

Ahkmenrah and Attila spoke for a few moments before Ahkmenrah turned to Larry, "He says that he wants to rip you apart." He said innocently.

"All right. Again with the ripping," Larry sighed,"Listen, I understand. I get it. Ripping for you... You want to rip things, okay? And I think maybe that's because somebody ripped you a long time ago. In here. Somebody ripped little...baby Attila a long time ago, right here. They ripped something out, didn't they? They ripped the love. They ripped the love right out of you, didn't they? A little baby all alone in a tent...whose daddy went off...to pillage some town...or go and plunder somewhere, just doing his job. But who was left alone? You," They stood shock as Atilla started crying and Larry hugged him and sang a lullaby." It's okay. It's okay. Good. That's good. Just breathe."

"Larry Daley," Atilla said.

"Yeah?"

Attila said some more that no one understood and Larry just nodded and went with it,"Good. Yes," he said happily as the two of them hit each other's chests,"Yeah. Okay. Good, good."

Larry went over to the banister and tried everyone's attention,"Alright! I need everybody to listen up! Guys! Come on!"Bambi sighed in annoyance and stuck her two index fingers between her teeth and let out a shrill whistle getting the attention of the fighting exhibits.

"Thank you," Larry said and Bambi nodded,"Now, this here's King Ahkmenrah. His tablet is what brings you to life every night. And those old night watchmen. They stole it. Now, we need to find those guards and get the tablet back, and we need to do it before morning. Civil War guys," Larry pointed to them and they all instantly snapped to attention,"head over to the Planetarium Wing. My explorer friend whose name escapes me."

Nicky muttered,"It's Columbus."

"Right, Columbus! Right, I'm sorry. There's no nameplate, so, Columbus, take the Neanderthals, and do a sweep from invertebrates all the way through Reptiles," Lasry ordered an pointed, "Jed and Octavius, their van's parked out back," he motioned to the back parking lot,"Go take care of it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, no," Jedidiah called up to Larry," No, sir. I ain't working with toga boy."

"Romans work alone," Octavius claimed checking his nails, but Jed slammed the butt of his gun into Oct's foot,"OW!"

"That didn't hurt," Jed sneered,"Don't be a baby."

"Yes, it did," Oct whined.

"Come on," Larry sighed as Oct slammed his sword into Jed's backside.

"That was much harder!" Jed yelled and the two started fighting again.

"Guys, come on," Larry yelled and they froze,"Jed, Octavius. Take away the fact you were born 2000 years apart- you guys aren't that different. You're both great leaders. You just want what's best for your people, right?"

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Civil War dudes," Larry called out," You guys are brothers, for God's sakes. You gotta stop fighting. North wins. Slavery's bad. Sorry. Don't wanna burst your bubble. But, South, you guys get Allman Brothers," Larry took a few moments to think of something else,"and NASCAR, so just chill! Look, without that tablet, all of this, this whole coming-to-life-at-night thing, it all goes away. Now, I don't wanna let that happen, but I need your help. We can get this done, but we gotta do it together. So who's with me?"

Most of the exhibits cheered.

"Who's with me?"

Everyone cheered this time, and Teddy pulled out his own sword and held it out,"Charge!" He yelled as Rexy let out a roar.

"All right," Larry shouted triumphantly,"Now, let's do this, people! And animals! And weird, faceless puppet creatures. Come on, let's go! Let's do it!"

* * *

Everyone ran through the museum with Larry looking for the guards. Larry slowed down passing the miniatures hallway,"That's what I'm talking about," Reginald and Gus had both been captured and tied up. "Good job, gentlemen. Loving the teamwork!"

Once they got to the docking bay they saw that the car wasn't parked where it had been.

"They've vanished," Ahkmenrah stated,"How will we find them?"

Larry chewed on his lip thinking then remembered the best tracker in the museum,"I know someone who can help."

Once there, Larry grabbed a stone that was sitting in a display,"Watch out," he shouted and motioned for Sacagawea to move out of the way.

She did so and flinched as the glass shattered.

"Hey, Sacagawea," Larry started as he walked up to her,"or wea. Listen, I need a favor. Somebody stole his tablet. You think you can track the guys who took it?"

* * *

Sacagawea looked at the ground once outside and looked around before saying,"He went east but he lost control and crashed."

"You're amazing," Larry told her,"How can you tell that?"

Sacagawea pointed towards the crashed van that everyone somehow missed.

"He left the wagon," Sacagawea said as she followed the footprints, "and went back."

"Wait, he went back?" Bambi asked her and she nodded.

"Why would he go back," Larry muttered to himself.

The whining of horses caused everyone to look up to see Cecil steering a horse and carriage.

"Get out of the way," Cecil screamed at Sacagawea.

The horses were gonna hit her, but a tan blur knock her out of the way. Sacagawea gazed over at Teddy, and quickly went over to him,"You saved me."

"You're worth saving, my dear," Teddy smiled at her.

Sacagawea helped him sit up, everyone ran up them to see that Teddy had been cut in half, "That's problematic," Teddy chuckled.

"Teddy. Oh, man," Larry said concerned saw what had happened.

"Larry, relax. I'm wax," Teddy told him with a smile, "You gotta do something. Dawn's approaching and Half the museum's running amuck outside."

"He's got my tablet," Ahkmenrah pointed out.

Everyone looked up as the yellow hummer with Rex's bone attached to it drove out.

"At your service, Gigantor," Jed cried as the pulled up.

"How can we be of assistance, my liege," Oct asked.

Larry thought for a moment saying,"Just give me a second, guys," Larry smiled when Rexy showed up and his thoughts came together,"Rexy," he motioned at the big T-Rex," Here, boy."

"Teddy, I need a horse," Larry said as he looked down to Teddy.

Teddy gave him a big smile,"Do it, man."

* * *

"Bam, you take Nicky and Ahkmenrah, you guys are gonna ride on the back of, Rexy."

Larry spoke quickly as he led Texas out of the museum.

"I'm gonna go after Cecil, Jed and Octavius are gonna be right behind me leading you guys. Okay? Got it?"

"Yeah."

"Alright stay close." Larry nodded then went off to quickly explain the plan to Jed and Octavius, while she went to gather Nicky and Ahkmenrah and they climbed onto Rexy's back.

"Are you sure about this?" Ahkmenrah asked cautiously as they got settled.

"No." She answered honestly. "But it's gonna be fun. I hope." She mumbled the last bit to herself.

* * *

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	5. Chapter 5

And that was how she found herself sitting behind her little brother riding a giant prehistoric t-rex through central park, with a warm dead Egyptian kings chest pressed up against her back while he and Nicky laughed happily while she tried not to be sick.

Rexy made it to the end before Cecil did and followed Jedediah and Octavius in the small car around the bend and onto the other road.

Jedediah tried to turn the car before they got trampled by Cecil's carriage and ended up flipping over a snowbank and sending up a small explosion.

With no bone to follow, Rexy roared and stopped.

Ahkmenrah slid off the dinosaur's back seeing as he wasn't to move without motivation, he then turned and held his arms out to help Bambi down but she hesitated.

"Trust me, Samantha." He said reassuringly.

And for some reason she did, she thought to herself as she slid off the T-rex's back and into the Pharaoh's waiting arm's. He easily caught her around the waist and gently set her on her feet.

"Thank you." She told him.

"You are welcome." He said releasing her.

"Hello!" Nicky's voice suddenly interrupted and they turned to see him looking annoyed still sitting on top of Rexy's back. "A little help here." He snapped.

"Right." Ahkmenrah said moving to help the boy off.

* * *

"Dakota!" Larry screamed to the horses.

The carriage came to a halt which sent Cecil flying forward into the snow.

"Come on, Tex," Larry urged.

Texas rode over to where Cecil had landed, and Larry dismounted from him and picked up the tablet that had fallen close to him.

"I read up on my history," Larry smiled. "Thanks for the tip. Oh, and by the way, don't ever talk to me like that in front of my kids." He hefted Cecil up by the jacket. "Moving on."

Attila and his soldiers came over to Larry and Cecil and were soon joined by Nicky, Bambi and Ahkmenrah. Larry handed Cecil over to the Hun soldiers.

"Hey, Huns." Larry looked at the pharaoh. "Tell Attila to have his boys take him back to the museum, put him with the rest of the guards, okay?"

Ahkmenrah looked at Attila and translated the message. Attila nodded in response.

"Oh, and no limb ripping, okay?" Larry told the Hun.

Attila said something to Larry in his native language.

"No, no, no, no."

Attila held up his thumb and index finger and asked a question. Larry looked at Cecil before looking back to Attila.

"Makeekaka," He agreed.

Attila made a triumphant fist and shouted orders to his soldiers. They all hefted a nervous Cecil up above their heads.

"Hey, w-wait. Hold the phone," Cecil panicked. "What does 'makeekaka' mean? Wait. Translation, please." Cecil begged to Ahkmenrah as he was carried back to the museum.

Larry looked off into the distance and his heart dropped at the trances of orange.

"Oh, boy," Larry muttered.

"What is it?" Ahkmenrah asked.

"Sunrise," He answered quietly.

Larry looked back at the others. "We gotta get you guys back to the museum."

Nicky looked over at all the animals beside them. "How?"

"Ahkmenrah, I'm gonna need your help. This is your tablet. You know the instructions. I need you to get everyone back."

Larry handed Ahkmenrah his tablet, he looked down at the tablet and began reading the hieroglyphics written on it.

The only thing anyone could understand was when he said his own name. Then the tablet glowed bright and Ahkmenrah smiled.

Larry pulled out his cell phone as he put his arm around Nicky's shoulders. "Come on. There's somebody who's gotta see this."

Ahkmenrah looked at Bambi who was still standing near him and gestured for her to go ahead.

* * *

**_Fin-Fish Jun-Tenshi: _Thank you!**

**You know the drill.**


	6. Chapter 6

Larry, Bambi, and Ahkmenrah stood by the doors, checking in all of the exhibits. Ahkmenrah held his tablet in front of him to protect it from further harm and to use it in case anything else went wrong. Larry had a clipboard in his hands and when each exhibit came through the doors, he checked it off the list.

"Inuit," Ahkmenrah stated.

"Yeah."

"One terracotta soldier. Vikings."

"Right."

"Alpaca."

"Welcome back, ladies."

"Llama."

"Hey, uh, Viking guys," Larry said to the incoming men. "Do me a favor. Your fellows made some funeral pyre-type thing in Petrified Wood. Go clean that up. Okay? Thank you."

There was a bang on the entrance door.

"Uh-oh. He's back," Bambi said to her father.

"All right, I'll deal with this joker." Larry handing Bambi the list as he went over to the door where a moose was trying desperately to fit through the door. "Hey, hey, Moose. It's not gonna happen, buddy. All right? I told you three times. You can't come through this door with those antlers. So you and your caribou buddy? You all gotta go around to the loading dock."

"Lawrence!" Teddy called loudly all put together again.

"Hey, Teddy," Larry said as he went over to him. "Great to see you in one piece." He said shaking his hand.

"Sacagawea, a little hot wax, and I'm a new man."

* * *

"Your father is a night guard, your brother is in school. So what is it that you do, Samantha?" Bambi and Ahkmenrah had separated from the rest of the museum and had been walking around together for quite sometime now, getting to know each other better.

"Well, I am a figure skater." Bambi told him.

"And what is that?" He asked curiously.

"Uhm, well. I dance, on ice. I guess?"

"How do you do that?" He asked even more curious.

"Special kinds of shoes that I wear, to help me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I very much would like to see that some day."

"I might just take you up on that. Can I ask you something?" Bambi asked as they entered his exhibit and the jackals bowed to him.

"Of course."

"Why, did the others keep you locked up for so long?"

"I do not know." Ahkmenrah responded sadly. "Though I suspect they were afraid of me."

"Why would they be afraid of you?" Bambi asked lowering herself to sit in front of his sarcophagus.

"I once heard the old night guards." Ahkmenrah said lowering himself to sit as well. "They were telling the other exhibits to not let me out of the sarcophagus, under any circumstances. That I would take over the museum."

"That's awful."

"Yes," he nodded solemnly. "It was. And now I do fear that when the sun rises again and I must sleep. I will find myself unable to get out once again."

"Hey," Bambi said grabbing his hand. "As long as my dad's here, he won't let that happen. And neither will I." She added squeezing his hand. He smiled squeezing back.

"Hey Bam," Larry said suddenly standing at the door of the exhibit, Ahkmenrah and Bambi quickly released each other's hand. "Time to head out. Almost sunrise."

"Right," Bambi said standing, "I'll be right there." she added glancing back at Ahkmenrah, who had stood as well. "Uhm, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. That is if my father still has his job."

Ahkmenrah took Bambi's hand and brought it up to his lips pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles.

"Until next time, Samantha Daley."

Luckily Larry did not get fired, since the ruckus caused that night was believed to be a publicity stunt and had made the Museum of Natural History more popular than it had been in years.

Larry still had his job and in honour of that he invited Nicky and Bambi to the museum anytime they wanted.

That night just happened to be a party.

* * *

Earth, Wind and Fire's song 'September' blasted throughout the museum, there was a soccer match going on between the Huns, the Neanderthals and Columbus.

Teddy and Sacagawea were riding around the museum on the back of his horse. Nicky was riding on the back of Rexy as Jed and Octavius pulled his bone throughout the museum in their brand new toy car.

"May I have this dance?" A hand suddenly appeared in front of Bambi and she looked to see Ahkmenrah standing before her.

"Why of course you may." She said taking his hand and hopping down from the informations desk.

She giggled as she and Ahkmenrah danced around the lobby and just knew in that moment, that the museum of natural history would never be the same again.

* * *

**Keep and eye out for when Night at the Museum 2 will be continued on in this same book.**

**You know the drill by now.**


	7. Chapter 7

Bambi wrapped her hands tighter around her coffee cup as the cold winter wind of New York City whipped past her.

It had been two years since her father, Larry had quit his job at the museum, and had gone on to become the CEO of Daley Devices.

His ideas had finally gotten picked up and he was living the dream. So Bambi couldn't rightfully fault him for quitting his job, but she was sad. Without Larry there she had no reason to continue going to the museum at night without raising suspicion.

But she was upset, not with her father, but at the fact that she hadn't seen her friends at the museum in two years. The fact that she hadn't seen Ahkmenrah in two years.

She had grew extremely close to the pharaoh during her time at the museum. More so than any of the other exhibits.

Bambi thought about all this as she walked the familiar path to the museum. She had taken to visiting during daylight hours, since she could no longer visit during the night.

However today was different she realized as she climbed the steps leading to the museum.

"Sorry miss," a man with a clipboard said stopping her from entering. "The museum is not opened today."

"What?" Bambi asked peering around him to see the many crates around the lobby. "What's going on?"

"We're shipping out some of the exhibits."

"What? Where? Why?"

"I'm sorry miss. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave now."

But Bambi wasn't listening to him as she noticed someone in the museum over his shoulder.

"Dr. McPhee!" She called loudly and the man looked up from his briefcase.

"It's alright." He said gesturing to the man blocking the door.

She thanked the man by the door and quickly rushed in. "Dr. McPhee, what's going on?"

"The exhibits are being shipped out." He said simply.

"I see that. Why?"

Dr. McPhee sighed. "Progress, so they tell me," He mumbled. "The board has decided that it is time to let some of the exhibits go."

"And you're going to let them?"

"There's nothing more I can do. The board has overruled me."

"Well which of the exhibits are leaving?"

"Just the ones the board deems to outdated." he said he's going over to one of the crates taking Dexter out. "Like this little fellow."

"Be careful." Bambi insisted. "He's fragile."

"It's not real." McPhee said confused.

"I know, it's just - Can you please put him back?"

Still wearing a look of confusion McPhee as she was asked. The motioned for her to follow him over to Teddy's exhibit.

"They'll also be sending away some of the more key exhibits, I don't know something about advancement. Say hello to the Future Ms. Daley." he said pushing a button and a projection of Teddy Roosevelt sitting atop his horse appeared.

"Holographic Projections?"

"Yes, apparently it's the next big thing. Museum of Natural History 2.0."

The holographic Teddy then spoke. "Welcome," he said, "To the Museum of Natural History. Where history comes to life! Step up! Ask your question! Then, let the next little boy or girl have their turn."

Bambi looked at McPhee, who nodded. "Um.. Okay.. Where were you born?"

"Right here, in New York City, on 20th street. October 27th, in the year of our Lord, 1858." After answering the question, the hologram started glitching badly. McPhee switched it off.

"Blah, blah, blah," he said, "History, history. Learning, learning. Changing America one child at a time."

"Wow, that's really horrible." Bambi said unimpressed. "What key exhibits? Where are they being sent off to?"

"Federal archives." he responded as he started towards the door. "Deep storage."

"And where is that?"

"The Smithsonian. In Washington, the leave tomorrow morning, have a good night Ms. Daley." McPhee said as he left and Bambi pulled out her phone.

"Hey dad, we have a big problem. You need to come to the museum right now."

* * *

**You know the drill, sorry for the long wait and short chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

Bambi made her way to Ahkmenrah's tomb as the sun started to set, she liked to watch the tablet glow as it's powers activated. And seeing Ahkmenrah was always a plus.

The tablet glowed brightly as it brought the museum to life. The only indication the the jackals gave that they were awake was a slight shudder.

Ahkmenrah's slab of concrete that usually covered his coffin was mysteriously misplaced when Larry was the night guard and was never replaced. Therefore it was easy for him to sit up out of his sarcophagus and remove his bandages.

Bambi couldn't hide her smile when he had fully removed his bandages and replaced his crown on his head. That was when she spoke up.

"I guess it has gotten easier." Bambi said smiling when he whipped around at the sound of her voice, the shock written all over his face.

"Samantha," He breathed out as he nearly tripped getting out of the coffin.

Bambi laughed but it was cut off as Ahkmenrah stood and quickly made his way over to her and embraced her. She hugged him back wrapping her arms around his neck as he wrapped his even tighter around her waist. Her feet actually left the floor for a few seconds.

"I've missed you." he said slowly releasing her.

"I've missed you too." Bambi said bringing down her arms. "I heard about what's happening here. I had no idea."

"Yes, it is true." Ahkmenrah said taking her hand and leading her from the exhibit. "Everyone's time here at the museum is coming to an end."

"I hate this. You guys shouldn't have to leave." Bambi said as Ahkmenrah took her hand and led her to the lobby.

"It is quite unfortunate."

They approached the lobby and heard the voice of Larry talking to the other exhibits.

"The Guardian of Brooklyn has returned." Ahkmenrah said they entered the lobby.

"Hey, Ahk. Look, McPhee told us what's going on here. I had no idea."

"Indeed. A lot has transpired, Lawrence," Teddy said on behalf of everyone, "since your last visit. One would say that…" Larry's phone beeped, cutting Teddy off. "Cricket."

"Hey, Bocephus! Little help over here!" Everyone looked over to one crate's lid bouncing up and down. Larry walked over, lifting the lid.

"Hey. Hey fellas. How you doing?" Larry greeted.

"Hey, guys!" Bambi greeted as well, walking over to stand beside Larry.

"Well, lookee here. If it ain't Mr. Big-in-the-Britches himself, come back just in time to see us off!" Jedediah's snapped as he climbed out of the box.

"The fact is, Larry, there's no one else here to speak on our behalf during business hours." Octavius finished.

"None-none, dumb-dumb," Easter Head agreed. Everyone cheered in reply, agreeing with that statement.

"I'll call the board in the morning, all right? I got some pull now. I'll handle this. We're gonna be okay here," Larry comforted.

"'We'? Did you hear that? You hear Daydream Johnny? There ain't been a 'we' ever since you put us on the 'pay no mind' list. And that's a cold place to be, boy," Jedediah bitterly.

"Larry, what's done is done. Even the glory of Rome had to come to an end," Octavius sighed dramatically looking off into the distance, Bambi followed his line of sight and saw nothing but a wall.

"Would you please not look dramatically off into the middle distance when you say that? It makes me feel worse." Larry pleaded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where are you looking? Where are you looking, I'm over here." Larry waved, trying to get his attention.

"Just a bit of wall." Octavius pointed at it.

"Look, guys, maybe it won't be so bad."

Atilla mocked him in Hun.

"Yes, you make a good point. But this is the Smithsonian we're talking about here." Dexter chittered in reply, even he sounded annoyed. "Dexter, you don't know that."

"You're missing the point, Gigantor! They're shipping us out!" Jedediah yelled.

"Larry, I know you're trying to make us feel better. I can see that you're genuinely slightly bothered, but it's never going to be the same. All of us here, together, in this place." He gestured to everyone.

"It ain't ever gonna be home, boy," Jedediah added.

"Jedediah, please!" Teddy spoke up loudly cutting off the pity-party. "Lawrence, these are emotional times for all of us. But it is our last night as a family, and I don't want to see it squandered in self-pity. So who will join me for a stroll through these hallowed halls?" Teddy inquired. Everyone joined Teddy who was on his horse with Sacagawea, some shooting glares at Larry then they all left for a walk through the museum.

Ahkmenrah cleared his throat slightly and when Bambi turned to face him he held out his arm Bambi smiled and hooked her arm around his as they began their own stroll through the museum. It was silent until they reached the marine life exhibit and they stopped on the balcony to watch the animals 'swim' along the ceilings.

"I've always loved this exhibit." Bambi said interrupting the comfortable silence that had settled between them for some time. "There's something, calming about it."

"I know." Ahkmenrah said softly.

"How?"

"When you visit the museum during daylight, I can hear your voice." He said shyly, bowing his head slightly to hid his bashful expression. "Whenever you spoke to me, I could hear every word and I longed for nothing more than to answer you. But I couldn't."

"Akh, I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Ahkmenrah said with his adorably confused expression.

"I don't know." Bambi said sighing looking down. "For my dad, for not being here, for the exhibits being shipped out."

"Samantha," Ahkmenrah said reaching across to turn her to face him. "You're here now, that's all that matters. We should make the most of our time together while we still can."

"Why does it sound like you're about to tell me goodbye?" It was his turn to sigh and look away. "You're leaving?"

"I'm afraid so."

"But the tablet, the others? You didn't tell them?"

"Why make things harder than they already are? It's better this way."

"But you," Bambi argued as a tear slipped out. "We won't see each other again."

"No, don't weep. " Ahkmenrah cupped the back of her head then pressed a kiss the side of her head. "You're much too beautiful for that."

* * *

After their emotional moment in the marine exhibit they continued their stroll back to Ahkmenrah's tomb, only much more somber.

His jackals bowed to him as they entered then resumed their posts.

"I guess this is it?" Bambi said as she approached his sarcophagus while he hung back watching her.

"I wish we had more time." Ahkmenrah said coming up behind her.

"I can't say goodbye to you." Bambi admitted taking a shuddering breath.

"Then don't," he said placing his hands on her upper arms, "say good morning."

Bambi smiled shakily. "Good morning Ahkmenrah."

He pressed his forehead to the back of her head. "Good morning." Gently he used his hands on her arms to turn her to face him. Then he wiped away a few of her tears with his thumbs. "Samantha," he leaned close and nudged her nose with his, "'_A__habik_." he said then slowly leaned in the last few inches and pressed his lips to hers. Instantly Bambi closed her eyes and pressed back against him as one of his hands slip onto her waist the other back around the back of her head just under her hair. While her hands went the the bare skin at his side and the back of his neck.

Ahkmenrah had to reluctantly pull away when he felt a familiar shudder up his spine, even still he couldn't stop himself from stealing one last taste of her lips.

"It's time." he said quietly pressing his forehead against hers.

"I know." Bambi responded just as quietly before kissing him one last time and untangling herself from him. "I can't," she said stepping down and gesturing to his sarcophagus meaning she couldn't handling watching or helping him wrap himself for the last time.

"I know." Ahkmenrah said smiling sadly and with that Bambi turned and left wrapping her arms around herself, while Ahkmenrah began to process of wrapping himself in his bandages.

The next morning when the museum went to retrieve the pharaoh for transport, if the noticed the wet tracks on the fabric of the mummy they didn't comment on it.

* * *

**Next chapter, it's off to the Smithsonian.**

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	9. Chapter 9

The next evening, Larry led his children into his apartment, carrying their dinner in his arms. It was his weekend to spend with Nicky and after seeing how distraught Bambi was yesterday he didn't want her to be all alone in her own apartment across town.

"So they're gone? There's nothing you can do?" Nicky asked as they entered the apartment.

"Wish there was, man. I'm telling you, I've tried everything." Larry explained setting down their dinner. "I talked to McPhee, I called the board, but they shipped them out this morning."

"This is a lot of food, Dad." Bambi said as she began unloading the takeout.

"Yeah, uh, Ed from work's gonna come by." Larry said as he returned to the table with a few plates and silverware. "I thought I told you guys, we just have to go over a couple of little work things."

"So you're working tonight." Bambi stated and she could feel Nicky rolling his eyes.

"I used to work every night, remember?" Larry reminded.

"That was when you had the coolest job in the world." Nicky said sighing. Then the phone started ringing.

"Yeah, well, 'cool' doesn't pay for your Guitar God VI or whatever." Larry responded as he answered his phone and put it on speaker. "Hello?"

"Gigantor! It's me, Jedidiah!" Immediately Bambi was up and dashed over to the phone. "Jed?" She questioned at the same time Larry asked, "Jed, what are you-how did you dial the phone?"

"Long story, little lady! We're in a world of hurt, boy!" Jed cried.

"Jed, what's going on?" Bambi asked worried.

"Kahmunrah!" Jed answered.

"Kahmunrah?" Father and daughter repeated, one in confusion and the other in slight shock.

"Ahkmenrah's big brother!" Jed answered. "He's here! And trust me, not a friendly! I repeat, not a friendly!" Jed said.

"Is that Attila, Jed?" Larry asked, growing more worried as the conversation continued and the sound of a scuffle grew louder.

"Jed, where's Ahk?" Bambi questioned as she heard a very familiar shout.

"Jed, are you okay? Jed? Hey, Jed? Jed?" Larry nearly shouted as he picked the phone up off the receiver but had gotten no response as the line obviously went dead.

"What was that about?" Nicky asked, concerned. Larry hung up the phone and looked at his children before he answered,

"I don't know. Come on, I'm gonna drop you off at your mom's." The three made their way out of the apartment as Larry spoke.

"What's going on, Dad?" Nicky asked, concerned.

"I'm gonna go find out." Larry answered.

"I'm coming with you." Bambi stated determined as they entered the elevator.

"I didn't expect you to stay." Larry answered honestly. "Alright I'm gonna drop Nick off at your mom's house,"

Bambi nodded as she waved down a cab. "I'll head home, pack a bag and meet you at the airport." she said as she climb. "Later Nick." She nodded to her little brother as Larry banged his hands on the top of the cap and the driver sped off.

* * *

**Karen Wood: Aww thanks, welcome and glad you're enjoying the story. **

**Another short chapter folks, sorry bout that. But next chapter we meet Kahmunrah, what do you think should happen there?**

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay Nicky, McPhee said the Federal Archives are in the Smithsonian. Where exactly are we going?" Bambi asked her brother over the phone as she and Larry were in Washington DC heading towards the Smithsonian.

"That's the thing Bam. The Smithsonian is actually 19 different museums. They're laid out around the National Mall, from the Capital to the Lincoln Memorial. They got everything.

There's actually some pretty cool stuff." Nicky explained over the speakerphone trailing off as he began to get distracted.

"Nicky, please focus! Which museum are the archives in?" Larry asked as they walked.

"Not in, under." Nicky said, "It looks like it runs underneath the entire Smithsonian."

"Oh no." Bambi whispered.

"So if Ahkmenrah's Tablet is down there-" Larry started.

"The biggest museum in the world is coming alive." The siblings finished in unison.

"What exactly is your plan here, Dad?" Nicky asked.

"Don't worry about it." The father stated.

"You have no plan, do you?" Bambi questioned him dully.

"Now, Nicholas, Samantha, I have a very good, highly thought-out plan." Larry argued, sending his daughter a look as he spoke.

"You have no plan." The siblings stated.

"Yes, I have no plan." Larry huffed, "I'll call you when I'm in." With that, the ex-security guard hung up as he helped Bambi into a taxi.

* * *

"Thanks." The two Daley's said they exited the taxi as Larry paid the driver before he drove off and the two turned to the Air and Space Museum.

"Wow." Bambi gasped as she looked around the museum in awe.

"Focus, Bam;." Larry whispered as they walked.

"I'm focused, I'm a multitasker." Bambi muttered as they approached a tour guide that was leading a group.

"Hi, excuse me. Could you tell us how to get to the Federal Archives?" Bambi asked the woman.

"Of course. Just be a historical document worthy of storing for all eternity." The tour guide answered before she laughed. "I'm kidding, they're not documents. I'm sorry, miss, the archives

are underground and they're a secure area."

"Really? Like, totally secure?" Larry questioned and the woman nodded"Okay, thank you." And then, the father and daughter were walking off again.

"Now what do we do?" Bambi whispered to her father as they walked through the museum and admired the exhibits.

"I've got an idea, just act natural." Larry whispered back.

* * *

With less than an hour until the Smithsonian closed and the sun setting, the father and daughter finally found exhibit they were looking for.

_"The Gate of Kahmunrah_

_Mythic Door to the Underworld"_

"Kahmunrah." Bambi whispered. The two stepped closer to examine the door when she noticed something on it. "Hey, dad look at this," She whispered as she pointed to the symbol on the door that looked exactly like the Tablet.

"Yeah…" Larry agreed as he stepped closer.

"It looks like Ahk's tablet is supposed to-"

"Hey!" A voice cut in and the two turned to see a security guard there. "What're you two doing?" He asked. Larry just pointed at the door. "No touching." The guard said.

"No, I wasn't gonna touch it." Larry protested.

"You're moving in with some ITT, bro." The guard said.

"ITT?" Bambi repeated confused.

"That's 'intent to touch', homie." The guard explained.

"No, I wasn't. You're not allowed to go over the-" Larry protested.

"What, are you gonna kiss it?" The guard asked.

"Alright, sorry." Larry apologized.

"Put your hand on it and touch it. Cause I stand there and I wait all day for a little girl like you to come in and put her precious nail-polished nails all over the exhibits." The guard said waving his hands around

"You know, I'm sorry. Last time I checked, I thought we lived in a free country." Larry commented as he shrugged

"No we don't." The guard disagreed.

"No?" Bambi asked.

"It's the United States of Don't Touch That Thing in Front of You." The guard said.

"I just wanted-I'm allowed to look at it here, okay?" Larry said.

"See what happens when you touch it!" The guard threatened.

"Oh, so you're threatening us?" Bambi asked as she crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you're threatening us, Brandon?" Larry asked as he looked at the guard's name.

"It's Brundon." The guard, Brundon, corrected quietly.

"Excuse me?" Larry asked.

"Brundon!" Brundon repeated.

"Brundon?" Larry repeated.

"Brundon!" The guard repeated.

"Brundon." Larry stated, raising an eyebrow. "What, did they run out of u's on your name plate maker?"

"I don't know, did they run out of jokes at the interesting-joke store that you two shop at?"

"Sorry, it looks like "Brandon", but…" Bambi mock-apologized.

"I'm not here to be your speech therapist. It's Brundon!" Brundon said, irritated.

"Brundon. Okay..."

"You never heard of the name before?" Brundon asked.

"Brundon? No." Bambi exclaimed.

"Look up most popular baby names in 1984. Brundon." Brundon stated.

"Okay. Are you threatening us, Brundon?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, Princess Jasmine. Am I?" Brundon asked as he pulled his jacket back and showed the two his flashlight.

"Oh, wow. Lunabeam nine-volt." Larry commented.

"Yeah." Brundon confirmed.

"Wonderful piece of hardware, huh?"

"That's their title, Lunabeam Nine."

"Great. I prefer the Maglite LED myself, but that's just me."

"Do me a huge favor."

"What?"

"Shove your hands into your pockets, put your attitude way down, and, also, be nice to people." Brundon said, demonstrating what he said before he began to walk away.

"Great. But could I just ask you one thing?" Bambi questioned making his turn around.

"Yeah." Brundon said tossing his hands up.

"Okay, so just to be clear, we can't do this, right?" As she spoke, Larry put the palm of his hand directly on the space of the door that resembled the Tablet.

"Okay, that's actually crazy." Brundon said as he walked back over to the two with his flashlight out. "Did you just make a decision to possibly end your life earlier than you were expecting? I'm gonna hit you with the flashlight."

"Now you are threatening my dad. Okay." Bambi said giddy.

"Do not touch it!" Brundon said, touching Larry with his flashlight.

"Don't touch me." Larry protested.

"Do not touch it!"

"Do not touch it!"

"Don't touch me!"

"I'll touch you with my flashlight all day." Brundon stated.

"No, your flashlight is meant to illuminate." Larry explained.

"I will literally rent a camper, and we will drive across America with my flashlight on your chest." Brundon said.

"Don't do that." Bambi warned.

"Don't do what?" Brundon asked. "Want to see what happens when I do it one more time?"

"Let's see what happens when you do it one more time." Bambi agreed as she smirked.

"Watch you do nothing. Let's watch you do nothing when I do this." Brundon said as he touched Larry only for the ex-guard to turn around and use his flashlight against him, ending

with the flashlight pressing the guard's face close to the ex-guard's.

"Seriously, Brandon-" Larry started.

"Brundon." The guard corrected.

"Brundon," Larry corrected, "You do not know who you're dealing with. You think you know what it means to be a guard, huh? Trust me, you don't know the meaning of the word. My daughter and I have seen things that you could not imagine."

"Like what kind of stuff?" Brundon cut in.

"We're not gonna tell you. But you're gonna drop the flashlight-" Bambi said firmly.

"The way he said it, it sounded like he was gonna say something cool." Brundon defended.

"Yeah, well, you don't get to hear it. Drop the flashlight." Larry instructed. Brundon did what he was asked. Once he had the flashlight in his hands, Larry opened the bottom, allowing the batteries to spill out, he spun the flashlight around in his hands before offered it back to Brundon. "We cool?"

"That's actually pretty cool, what you just did." Brundon complimented.

"Thank you."

"No hard feelings? Alright? Sorry." Larry asked as he held a hand out, which Brundon took and they shared a bro-hug..

"Okay." The guard agreed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have..." Larry started.

"No. It takes two opposing forces to cause friction, and..." Brundon said as they walked away.

"And you're just doing your job, alright." Bambi said smiling.

"Take it easy, man." Larry said.

"Yeah!" Brundon called as the two turned away.

"You got it?" Larry questioned immediately.

Bambi scoffed. "Of course I got it." She said turning her hand over to reveal the ID badge she' swiped off of Brundon which Larry was wrestling with him.

"Good, c'mon," Larry said glancing at his watch. "We're running out of time."

* * *

**_Karen Wood_: Coming up real soon**

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


	11. Chapter 11

The father and daughter made their way towards the restricted area and, after using Brundon's ID to open the door, easily made their way inside. They began to make their way down

hallway, constantly checking for any signs of other guards behind them, when they saw a guard in front of them and Larry ducked into the first room he saw pulling Bambi behind him, and the room happened to be the locker room. Turning around, the older Daley was met with an open locker holding security uniforms.

Larry quickly she his suit jacket and pulled on the blue smithsonian security uniform jacket.

"It looks good on you." Bambi said smiling gently. Unfortunately there were only men's uniforms in the locker room so Bambi was stuck in her black jeans, green cold shoulder top and matching green booties. The booties in her outfit that quickly got her reprimanded by her father.

"Samantha, I told you not to wear heels." Larry said as they went out into the hallway once again.

"But dad, I need them." she argued.

"You need- for what?"

"I need the height, I'm small."

"Whatever." He groaned not wanting to argue with her as he took out his phone and dialed Nicky's number. "Okay, buddy, we're in." He said into the phone.

"Great. Where are you?" Nicky asked.

"The northeast corner of the Castle, just off the Commons." Larry answered. "I need you to talk me to the Archives."

"Okay. At the end of the hall, turn right, and there should be a stairwell coming up on your left."

"Got it."

"Now, it's kind of a maze down there." Nicky explained, "Those underground tunnels connect a bunch of different buildings. It could get complicated."

"We'd better hurry, we only got 28 minutes until sundown." Larry said looking at his watch again.

"When you get down to B level, you want to take another left…" Nicky continued to direct before static cut him off.

"Nick? Hello? Nick?" Larry called.

"What's wrong?" Bambi questioned

"There's no reception down here. Nick, you're…Nick!" Larry called when the door on the next level opened and two guards came out. Quickly Larry ushered Bambi down the steps and they had no choice but to find B-Level on their own.

* * *

The two walked up to a gate and Larry held up Brundon's ID while Bambi hid out of sight.

"_ID, Brundon_." A bored voice said.

"Hey." Larry greeted, impersonating the Smithsonian guard's voice.

"_Later dude_." The voice said excited suddenly.

"Alright. Yeah." Larry mumbled before he opened the door and quickly ushered Bambi through, him followed behind. As they entered the archives, Larry turned on his borrowed flashlight and began to look around. "Alright. Where are you guys?" He whispered. "Bam, stay close." He said motioning for her to stand behind.

After finding a giant squid which they had to work hard to shove back into it's crate, General George Armstrong Custer and Amelia Earhart were amoung the figures they saw as they entered an area that had several Egyptian warriors and a man who looked like he was directing them into a container.

"Oh my God." Larry whispered.

"Kahmunrah." Bambi whispered as Larry led her around the Egyptian to the container, they both peeked inside, and saw everyone from the Natural History Museum.

"It's them. Ahk." She whispered staring at the way the pharaoh was at the front of the group with his arms out keeping everyone behind him

"You little troublemaker. I'm gonna deal with you later." Larry snapped at Dexter who was holding the tablet at the back of the group.

"Dad." Bambi hissed.

"Alright, I got it." Larry whispered before he tried to open the container only to fail. Looking around, the ex-security guard turned the lights on and, using a spear, reached out and grabbed

the tablet pulling it out. Just as Larry held it in his hands, it began to glow as the sun outside went down. "No. No! No, no, no!" Larry cried.

"Dad?" Bambi said in shock and fear as Kahmunrah came to life, yelling in Egyptian. His soldiers closed the container and surrounded the Daleys. Kahmunrah said some things in a few different languages before he realized the father and daughter didn't understand what he was saying.

"No, English. English perhaps." Kahmunrah questioned politely and they nodded.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Larry asked.

"I am Kahmunrah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I have come back to life!" Kahmunrah said puffing out his chest.

"Uh huh." Larry nodded unimpressed.

"Perhaps you did not hear what I just said." Kahmunrah stated as he noticed the lack of reaction from either Daley. "I am a centuries old Egyptian Pharaoh. I was dead, but now I have come back to life!"

"Yeah, no. I heard that. I got that. Welcome back." Larry said.

"Yeah, this is kind of a normal day for us, sorry." Bambi said shrugging.

At the sound of her voice Ahkmenrah dove towards the opening of the container and peered out.

"I don't understand. Who are you?" The older pharaoh questioned confused at their less than stellar reactions.

"Larry Daley and this is my daughter, Samantha Daley. Daley Devices?" Larry introduced. "It's up in New York. It's funny, we know your brother, Ahkmenrah."

"Do you?" Kahmunrah asked. "They know baby brother. The favorite son." Kahmunrah said.

"Yeah, good kid." Larry commented.

"Isn't he just?" Kahmunrah asked rhetorically. "You know, Mother and Father always gave him the best of everything, and I do mean everything. They even gave him the throne, the throne which was rightfully mine!"

"He never mentioned that." Bambi said awkwardly .

"I'll just bet he didn't." Kahmunrah spat. "Well, now begins the era of Kahmunrah, because I have come back to…Never mind, just hand me the Tablet."

"Don't give it to him, Gigantor!" Jed cried.

"Keep him away!"

"Silence! Silence in there, please!" Kahmunrah said as the rest of the Natural History Museum cried out in protest. The older Pharaoh hit the container. "Don't make me come in there."

"No! I won't be muzzled!" Jed cried.

"Look, that Tablet is more powerful than you, Larry and Samantha Daley of Daley Devices, can possibly imagine." Kahmunrah stated. "Bringing things back to life is just a parlor trick. With it, I shall unlock the Gate to the Underworld and bring forth my army from the Land of the Dead. So, if it's not too much trouble," Kahmunrah gave an order in Egyptian and all the soldiers raised their spears. "Hand it over."

"Okay, here you go." Larry agreed as he handed the Tablet over.

"Wise decision." Kahmunrah commented. The older Pharaoh gave another order and the spears dropped. As Kahmunrah began to walk away, Larry began to speak again.

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry, I thought you wanted the Cube, but…" Larry lied. Kahmunrah took the bait, giving another order and turning to face the ex-guard.

"The Cube?" He questioned

"The Cube of Rubik." Larry elaborated, making a Rubix Cube sound much more special than it actually was.

"Alright, what is this Cube of Rubik, then?" Kahmunrah asked as he walked back towards them.

"The Cube. You know, the one that turns all who oppose you to dust." Bambi picked up on what her dad was doing and finished the lie..

"That one? Whatever. I thought…it was my bad, cause…You know what? By the way, your brother didn't want to mess with it either. Yeah, he wanted to play it safe too. Just, you

struck me as a next level kind of guy, so I was…" Larry stammered. Kahmunrah gave an order and the spears were pointed towards them again..

"I am not my brother, Larry." Kahmunrah said, "I will kill you, your daughter and your friends in the blink of an eye." Another order in Egyptian and the spears were down. "Now take me to this Cube of Rubik."

* * *

As they left the container Ahkmenrah carefully squeezed his way through the opening and told the others to stay put and that he needed to take care of his brother himself.

* * *

Larry led the Egyptians back to the crate that held the giant squid.

"Here it is." Larry stated.

"Open it." Kahmunrah ordered.

Larry and Bambi stepped forward and went to either side of the crate and began unlatching the latches along the top, once they go to the last one of both sides Larry gave his daughter an encouraging nod and with one flip, the squid flew out and began to attack the Egyptians, flinging them around and into other crates releasing some dinosaurs. As Kahmunrah was hit, the Tablet flew in the air and Larry ran for it, sliding under the squid's leg, Larry caught the tablet and stood looking at his daughter across the room.

"Bam, run!" He shouted and Bambi did as she was told running off in one direction, Larry in the other.

"Come back here! Come back here with my Tablet! I still have your friends!" Kahmunrah yelled at them as they ran away.

* * *

Bambi ran and was being chased by three of Kahmunrah soldiers, and had wished she'd listened to her father and removed her heels, because now they were slowing her down.

She turned a corner and was pulled into a slot in between two of the crates and a hand was slapped over her mouth before she could so much as gasp.

Bambi looked up into familiar warm green eyes that were staring down at her with comfort as Ahkmenrah kept his hand clasped over her mouth as they heard the soldiers run past their hiding spot.

Slowly his hand slid off her mouth, and he used that hand to brush her hand behind her ear. "You came." He whispered almost reverently.

"If course I did." Bambi said running her hand up his side.

His lip quirked as he placed his fingers under her chin and brought his lips down to hers, but before they could touch there was the loud clearing of a throat next to them. They both snapped their heads over to see Larry standing there holding the tablet with a woman beside him.

"You've ruined their moment." She snapped to Larry.

"Dad," Bambi breathed as she stepped out from the small space.

"You okay?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks to. . ." she trailed off as Ahkmenrah stepped out from the spot next.

"Ahk," Larry said nodding to him. "So uh, what's going on here? Were you two just?"

"No." Both Bambi and Ahkmenrah responded at the same time.

"It's, not. We're not-" Bambi babbled trying to explain something she didn't really understand.

"We're not?" Ahkmenrah echoed.

"No we are." She was quick to placate him, placing her hand on his arm.

"You are?" Larry said in shock.

"You know what?" Bambi said finally. "Now is really not the time to talk about this."

Everyone agreed and Larry gave the tablet back to its rightful owner as he led them all back up to the museum.


	12. Chapter 12

"You and your daughter seem quite popular Mr. Daley." Amelia observed as she followed him through the doors and towards Cupid's fountain, Ahkmenrah and Bambi right behind them. "Why don't you two just skedaddle?"

"We can't just skidaddle." sighed Larry with a shake of his head, "Our friends are being held down there. We've gotta go get them. We have to find another way down." he explained to her as the four moved through to the art gallery, Ahkmenrah and Bambi keep their hands tightly entwined, but before Larry could comment on it again, a snowball hit him hard in the side of the face, "Well that's new." he murmured, bemused, and took a closer look at the pictures.

"Woah." Bambi breathed out amazed at the sight, even Ahkmenrah looked impressed. "Did you know it could do this?"

"I did not." He responded just as stunned as they leaned towards the painting filled with joyous laughter and flying chunks of snow amazingly their breaths were misting the closer they got to the painting, the people in the painting suddenly started shrieking and ducking out of sight even as Larry tried to placate them.

"Hey, it's alright. We're not going to hurt you."

"They're not running from us Dad." Bambi pointed out hearing the loud thudding of feet from all directions as Kahmunrah's guards pouring into the gallery.

Larry grabbed a pitchfork from a farmer in a painting next to him twirling it around in his hands a few times warning the soldiers to back off. Amelia snatched it out of his hands and threw it.

"The Micronesians had much slower reflexes," Amelia said dumbstruck as one of the soldiers caught the pitchfork. Then the guards let their spears fly, Larry grabbed Amelia by the elbow and Ahkmenrah took Bambi by the waist nearly lifting her off her feet as they dove behind Larry into the painting.

They all stood wide eyed unable to believe that worked before taking a look around at the celebration happening around them.

"Well, this is one humdinger of a hootenanny." Amelia commented as she looked around.

"Brooklyn," Bambi said to everyone yelling to be heard over the celebratory music recognizing the infamous painting from history class, "1945, after the war."

"Got it." Larry said nodding before looking back at the hole of the painting seeing the Egyptians beginning to cautiously make their way in. "Let's move."

The four of them pushed their way through the crowds with Ahkmenrah keeping a tight grip on the tablet the other in Bambi's hand when Larry's cell phone rang.

Bambi could barely make out her brother's voice over the noise of the parade but it was nothing discernible.

"Oh, we're way past the stairwell, buddy!" Larry said. "Sort of."

"What is that flibberty-widget you are talking to?" Amelia asked as she pointed at the cell phone.

"It's called a cell phone." Bambi cleared up, "It allows you to talk to people miles away."

"Really?" Amelia asked.

"It's Amelia Earhart." Larry said to the phone. Before Amelia rushed off to go and dance with a soldier, Bambi was quick to go after her calling her name and Ahkmenrah was right behind her, unwilling to let her out of his sight while they were being chased by his brother.

"Wait- Hey! Guys?" Larry yelled, attention snatched away from the phone call, he attempted to go after them but found himself barreling into a sailor instead.

"Hey hey buddy, what's your hurry?" the sailor asked, "Didn't you hear? The war's over!" he yelled, eliciting a cheer from the surrounding crown.

"These guys are chasing me." Larry explained quickly, hanging up his phone

The man spun around to see who Larry was pointing as and was confused, "What am I looking at? Mardi-gras? Look man, what unit are you from?" he asked Larry.

"I'm from, uhm, Brooklyn." he replied, hoping it was a decent answer.

"What?! You serious? Hey fellas!" the man yelled over to his friends, "These so and sos are trying to rough up my pal here just 'cos he's from Brooklyn!"

The sailors were all instantly anger and ready for a fight Larry grinned in relief as they charged towards the Egyptian guards, "Thank you!" he told them as they patted him on the back on their way past.

"You got it!" the grinned back as Larry ducked off into the crowd, "Hey Mister!" he called out, holding up Larry's phone, "You forgot your... wait... what the heck is this thing?"

Bambi and Ahkmenrah had lost Amelia in the crowd and the bustling celebration pushed them closer to the edge of the painting just as Ahkmenrah caught sight of his brother's guards emerging from the fray. He then looked at the couple kissing right in front of the border and got an idea. He didn't have time to explain it to Samantha simply spinning her around and nudging the couple out of the way before pressing his lips to hers, dipping her backwards holding her the same way the soldier had been holding his lady, the tablet pressed against her back as he wrapped his arms around her. Bambi didn't question his sudden affections, just kissed him back holding onto his shoulders.

The guards had long since passed them, but they didn't notice too wrapped up in one another before a familiar clearing of throat interrupted them again. They broke apart seeing Larry standing there with Amelia by his side.

"You've ruined their moment again." Amelia huffed but Larry ignored her.

"You two done?" he asked the didn't wait for a response before jumping out of the painting, leaving the others no choice but to follow. "Quick!" he yelled and the pair each grabbed a side of the canvas, swiveling it around so that the guards would have nowhere to run but into the wall. "I can't believe that actually worked." he breathed.

"What's next?" Amelia grinned and Larry sighed.

"Look, it's nothing personal but we are kind of in the middle of something here and it isn't really your fight."

"It's because I'm a woman, isn't it?" Amelia asked, voice so sharp it cut right through him.

"No!" Larry shook his head quickly, "It's because I've got this ancient raised-from-the-dead-evil-pharaoh guy who is pretty willing to kill all of us to get my daughter's boyfriend's tablet so that he can rule the world or something."

"Hey!" Bambi exclaimed but went ignored by them

"So it is because I'm a woman."

"Look," Larry began.

"No you look Mr Daley. If it weren't for me you'd still be stuck in that monochromatic mayhem."

"Monochrowhat?"

"The black and white photograph." she explained, "Now listen, and listen good. I can help you. I want to help you. And not because I like you which, so far, I don't. But because I smell adventure, Mr Daley, and damn-it. I want in."

Larry looked to his daughter for some kind of backup but she could only shrug, the woman had good points, he sighed, "Okay, you know what? Fine. But don't blame me if anything happens to you."

"Oh I should be so lucky." Amelia said with a twinkle in her eye and the hint of a smirk playing on her lips as the four of them dashed off once more.

* * *

**As always let me know what you think, and what you'd like to see in the future.**


End file.
